


A Brother's Comfort

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Odin takes away Loki's child, Thor finds his brother and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Comfort

Loki lay in bed, holding on to Sleipnir. The small horse breathed slowly, one of his eight legs occasionally kicking out. He hand been born on a few night’s prior, Odin had been outraged when he learned of Loki’s pregnancy and had yet to see him.

The door to his room opened and Odin came in, a look of determination in his eyes that had Loki clutching his child closer. Odin stalked over and took the horse from Loki’s arms and it began to cry loudly. “Father!”

“This is not your child.”

“It is my child.”

“It is a beast!” Odin yelled. “And I will not have you raise yet another.”

Odin stalked from the room and Loki jumped out of bed, but his body was still weak from giving birth and he fell to the ground. “Father! Father!”

The doors slammed shut and Loki curled into himself, as tears began to stream down his face.

_________________________

 

Thor had been away when his brother had given birth, so the first thing he did was go straight to Loki so he could see his brother’s child. But when he got to Loki’s room, he was astounded to find Loki curled into himself and no child in sight.

“Loki?”

Loki didn’t acknowledge him, didn’t even move a muscle. Thor sat on the edge of his brother’s bed and placed a hand on his arm. “Loki? What happened?”

Loki was silent for a long moment before he spoke in a broken whisper. “Father took Sleipnir from me. He told me that I can not raise another beast.”

Thor felt his heart break and he laid down next to his brother and pulled him into his arms. He brushed some of Loki’s hair behind his ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “I will talk to father as soon as I can, maybe-”

“Do not bother,” Loki replied. “Once he had made up his mind, nothing will ever change it. We both know that.”

“Yes, but-”

“Enough Thor. I do not wish to hear anymore.”

Thor nodded and fell silent, his fingers running up and down his brother’s arm. “I want you to know that I would never dream of taking any of your children away from you,” Thor whispered after a few minutes of silence. “No matter how they were conceived.”

Finally, Loki slowly turned towards his brother and slung his arm around Thor’s waist. “Thank you, brother.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Thor’s.

Thro returned the kiss, before Loki gently pushed Thor on his back and rested his head on his brother’s chest. Thor wrapped his arms more securely around his brother, vowing to himself that he would give Sleipnir back to Loki one day and see an end to Odin taking away his brother's (and hopefully one day his own) children away.


End file.
